Still in Love With You
by XRubyRedRoseX
Summary: Ginny was living her life,moving on.But,what happens when a certain messy raven-haired man comes back into the picture?Will,sparks fly?Please R&R!


**Authors Note:**I do not own the Harry Potter characters,and some of the places in this story that J.K. Rowling has brought to life in the Harry Potter book series.But,I do however own this plot and this story.I hope you enjoy this,and this is my second attempt at a fan fic.So,it will not be perfect.Well,R&R and I will update as much as I can.

**Still in Love With You**

**Chapter One:Recalling the Past  
**

A woman,at the age of 23,sat in a small apartment kitchen.She grasped a cup of coffee and seemed to be off in her own little world.On her ring finger a beautiful engagement ring shimmered in the sunlight that had entered through a small window.A copy of _The Daily Prophet_ lay on the table,and a grinning raven haired man on the front page held a snitch in his hands,victorious.

Sighing,she gazed down at the front page with brown eyes.'_What ever happened to us,Harry?'_She thought to herself,as she continued to look at the moving picture. '_I guess,we were just not meant to be.But,we were so young,and so in love.'_She then looked away from the page,and out the window.'_I have to stop living in the past,'_She told herself.

But,no matter how hard she had tried,countless attempts to forget about /him/ had failed.Even though she was engaged to be married to,Mark Robinson,a Auror at the Ministry she still found herself thinking in the past. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone come through the living room,to the kitchen.

Mark entered,and sat down at the table by her.His shaggy brown hair was messy and tangled for the morning hours,and his brown eyes looked at her with concern."What's wrong Gin?"He asked her,in a sincere tone."Oh,Nothing."She lied.Mark simply looked at her,it was clear that he hadn't believed a word she had said.But,he still let it go.

Ginny avoided his stare,and got up to begin to prepare breakfast for the two of them.Silently,she began to make some eggs,bacon,and toast.Ginny had become a excellent cook,luckily taking after her mother in that department.Ginny had gotten a job as a Writer for _Witch Weekly._She was the Advice Columnist,and took great pride in her job.Ginny had met Mark while vacationing in Italy.He had asked her out quite a few times,and then finally they moved in together.Soon after Mark had asked her to marry him,and she accepted.

"So,we are going to visit Ron and Hermione today,arent we?"Mark said,interuppting the silence that had fallen apon them."Yeah.I can't believe those two are married,and Hermione's going to have a baby."Ginny replied,with enthusiasm,"I'm going to be a aunt,and your going to be a uncle as soon as we get married."Mark nodded,"Yeah,then maybe we could start a family of our own."Ginny got quite at this comment,not really wanting to think of starting a family at the time.But,it would be nice.She was still having worries about the wedding,and even second thoughts.

Ginny finished fixing their breakfast,and set the table.She made each of them a plate,filled with food.Mark thanked her,and began to eat.Ginny ate in silence,as she pondered her thoughts,about marriage,family,and even Harry.

Later that day,Ginny and Mark headed over to Ron and Hermione's house.They both walked up to the front doorstep,and Ginny knocked on the door.Footsteps were heard from inside,and soon a tall and lanky red head man appeared at the door."Oh,Hello on in.We were wondering when you would be here."Ron said,with a smile.

Ron lead them to the elegantly furnished living room.Hermione was sitting on the couch,her nose in a book as usual.Glancing up,she noticed Ginny and Mark."Hey."She said,with a smile.Hermione had been pregnant for 5 months,and was starting to be big.Ginny smiled,and sat down beside her."Hello,"Ginny said,returning the smile.

Another knock was heard on the door,and Ron went to answer.Soon,he reappeared with a raven haired man,with stunning emerald green eyes,and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead."Harry!You came."Hermione said,excitedly.Harry grinned,"Why of course,I came!I am your little girl's godfather aren't I?"Ginny just sat there,shocked.She just sat there,gapping.  
-

**Author's Note:**Sorry,that this was such a short chapter.But,I will try to make them longer I promise!Please R&R.

**  
**


End file.
